July
DEAD A promising young Fae blacksmith turned pirate with a taste for adventuring... until her fate turned sour. Life July was the blacksmith of Naeren'nae, the main Fae city. In her time as blacksmith, she created weapons and armor out of Fae steel, though her work was only slightly better than average. Her steel would never compare to that of an Orc or Dwarven smith's. Regardless, she worked with a feverous passion, and even found solace in the steels the Fae managed to develop. Those unique Fae steels were more like composites of stone and iron, mixed with the natural magics that Fae were known for. These weapons were effective in spell-breaking more than anything, though much less effective in wear-and-tear combat. As she aged (and her age was not clearly known, though she was nearly middle-aged for a typical Fae), she attempted to nurse her childhood desires for adventure by walking quite often around Naeren'Nae, though she would not step foot outside until a pirate named Captain John came to her. The pirate offered her a new life of adventure and piracy, which July was incredibly tempted by. Through some excitement, she accepted, and was given directions to meet John at his ship. After having met John, she began to work for him on his ship which had yet to set sail. She would prepare John a new flag for his ship, and repaired his sword for him. John was pleased, and offered July a Fae sword that he had found. Time passed, and they had still to make preparations for setting sail. John was gathering crew members, and July was staying quite confined to the inside of her new home-- John's ship. Several long and emotional chats occurred over alcohol occasionally, and nights passed restless..ready to set sail. Her feverish itching for adventure that had been strengthening by the day was getting to her. She decided to make a small trip to grab the flag she had left at shore to dry after accidentally dropping it in the ocean. Making the small journey alone as John was out recruiting, she found the flag had been slightly torn. Disappointed, she would desire to return to fix it.. though something caught her eye. A shimmery object in the jungle near to John's port. July wandered into the jungle on that day, on what would be the last of the short number of adventures in her life. Death A racist farmer by the name of Scarecrow caught her wandering in the jungles near to John's secretive port. Alone and helpless Scarecrow snuck upon her and, knowing that the natural enemy of a Fae is fire, stabbed her with a flaming pitchfork from behind. This cruel action left July writhing on the ground, bleeding and on fire. The fork had disabled her in paralysis, hitting a vital area of the Fae's nervous system. July died within only around 10 minutes of suffering from the brutal wound and fire that would burn not only her body but a small area around her, due to the jungle setting. Only Captain John would remember July, as she deserted the Fae home-town quite selfishly to join his crew.. Thus ends the tale of a once promising blacksmith Fae, July. Category:OC Category:Fae Category:Dead